Electronic tags are known that can be attached to an object and monitored, sensed, or interrogated for purposes of preventing theft of or tampering with the object. For example, applicant/assignee's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/815,389, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a battery-operated electronic seal that, when tampered with, communicates via a transceiver to a detection system for providing an alarm signal or other indication, and thereby detect the tampering and/or removal of the seal from an object sealed or tagged therewith. One of the electronic seals described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/815,389 employs resistive wires which when tampered with provide an indication of such tampering.